


What's it gonna be?

by musketrois (B_kate)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_kate/pseuds/musketrois
Summary: "If you got feelings for me, you just gotta speak honestly."or Liam enlists Louis in capturing the heart of one Harry Styles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annewithane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annewithane/gifts).



> The op asked for: An AU based on Shura's music video for What's It Gonna Be? where it's around the holidays and Louis is the nerdy kid and Harry is the jock.
> 
> I really love the song and video, but I only loosely followed it. I apologize if it's not what you wanted!
> 
> This is the first exchange I have participated in, and I really enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you to [misselaineofoz](http://www.misselaineofoz.tumblr.com) for editing for me!

The first weeks of August always felt like the end to Louis. Summer vacation slowly collapses in on itself, and suddenly you find yourself sitting in an uncomfortable desk for the majority of the day. Summer is still in full swing. Heat radiates off the pavement and clouds lazily drift through a breezeless day, but you are doomed to chilly classrooms and tiled hallways that contain unruly high schoolers. Gone are the days of swimming and late night movie marathons. Now all Louis had to look forward to is an almost endless stretch of underpaid teachers and over caffeinated children.

It was his final year of flying under the radar and praying to an unknown god that he would live through his time in his small, Western Oklahoma town until he could jet off to college.

He could see Norman and the University of Oklahoma waiting for him at the end of an uneventful senior year, but that all changed when Harry Styles came to his school.

-

Louis had just slammed his locker shut for the day when Liam almost pounced on him.

“Lou! Where have you been all day?”

Louis rolled his eyes before replying, “You act like you didn’t see me last night, and I have free periods in the morning.”

Liam pouted before walking down the hall with Louis. He sighed again before asking Liam, “What’s new, Payno?”

Liam’s eyes lit up, and he somehow resembled a puppy even more than usual.

“So, there’s a new kid in our class. I think I’m already in love. He’s charming and-”

Louis pretended to listen while Liam prattled on. He loves his best friend, but he has a propensity for falling over himself over any slightly attractive male their age.

His friend was still going on about this new student when they seat themselves in their AP English class. Louis was thanking the gods above that it’s his last class of the day when their teacher clears her throat.

“Good afternoon class! Today we will be going over the syllabus for the year. If you haven’t already met our new student, Harry, please make sure you take some time this week to make him feel welcomed.”

It's then that Louis noticed the boy sitting in the corner of the room. Maybe he should have paid more attention to Liam, because his jaw almost hit his desk when he laid eyes on him.

He must be an angel with the curls that frame his cherubic face. Louis could hardly begin describing the green eyes that twinkle at the class. There was even an impossibly deep dimple that was shown off with his wide smile.

Liam elbowed him in the side to bring his attention back to their teacher, but the rest of the class period was spent thinking about the curly haired kid on the other side of the room.

-

After school, Louis made his way to the town’s one and only bookstore to start his shift. He had been working at the store since he was sixteen, and he could only hope he found a gig as sweet when he moved to college.

Louis locked his bike up outside the shop and then made his way into the old building that belonged on the downtown strip of town.

After Martha, that older lady who worked before him, took her leave, Louis got to work on cataloging new arrivals. It wasn’t long after this that Liam rolled into the store. He sometimes did this on his way home from basketball practice.

“Sooooo,” Liam started.

Louis raised an eyebrow from where he was sitting behind the counter, “You’re not subtle at all. What do you want me to do?”

Liam smiled, “It’s simple, really. I just need you to befriend the new student and then convince him to date me!”

Louis was almost at a loss for words. “You want me to what?”

Liam pouted at Louis’ reaction, “Please, Louis. You know I have trouble being smooth around people I like. This way you can pull the easy ‘matchmaking my friends’ situation.”

“Li, I see several immediate problems with your proposition. Why don’t you be genuine with him, and if he likes you, you’ll have nothing to worry about.”

“Come on Lou. We’re best friends. Do me a solid this once?”

Louis thought back on all of the other “great” dating ideas Liam had had over their ten-year friendship. Obviously, none of the relationships had lasted, but Louis was of the mind that they were the type of best friends that did anything for each other.

“Fine, but don’t cry to me if it doesn’t work out. This guy will probably run for the hills once I try to be friends with him.”

Liam gave him a friendly punch in the arm before replying, “You’re the best, Lou. I will own you for the rest of our lives if this happens.”

Louis put his fingers together, “Operation: Get Harry Styles is a go.”

While Louis shelved books around the store, Liam worked on their plan. By the time Liam waved goodbye while leaving the store, the boys had a guide for Louis to follow in becoming friends with Harry.

-

_Step One: Make Contact_

AP English was blessedly one of the only classes Louis had without assigned seating. Their teacher actually recognized that they were no longer children who needed to be sat according to their disruptive behavior. 

Louis and Liam decided to wait a few days before Louis approached Harry to make sure he wasn’t coming on too strong with the friendship act.

The second Monday of classes being in session was when Louis made his first move, and it occurred during the aforementioned AP class.

Harry had sat in the same corner seat all week, so Louis made sure to sit next to that exact seat that Monday. 

When Harry walked through the door, Louis graced him with his best smile. The boy’s mouth dropped open into an ‘o’ as he realized Louis was smiling at him.

Louis’ smile turned into a smirk as the boy gracelessly slid into his desk. 

“Hello, Harry. I’m Louis. I thought I’d sit by you today to see how you’re getting along in this hell-hole they call a school.”

The boy next to him giggled, “I know who you are, and I’m doing fine, thanks.”

“Should I be worried that you know who I am?”

“No, no.” The boy blushed, “I’ve only heard wonderful things about you, promise.”

Louis chuckled, “That’s okay. You can tell me who's been talking shit.”

“Thank you for asking about how I’m getting along here. It’s actually lovely compared to where I moved from,” Harry told him.

With that the boys had to turn around in preparation for class to start. As Louis turned, he saw Liam give him an enthusiastic thumbs up from the other side of the room.

-

_Step Two: Give Number_

Louis had been debating how he could give Harry his phone number without seeming creepy. Over the last several weeks, they had talked a handful of time in class, but they definitely had not had a groundbreaking conversation that warranted exchanging numbers.

Additionally, he was feeling more pressure from Liam about the movement of their plan. It was midway through the fall semester, and Louis had not made a lot of headway in getting the two of them together.

Louis gave the excuse that he was swamped with schoolwork from the high school and the local college he was also taking courses at, but Liam was one stubborn person.

He was sitting behind the bookstore counter trying to come up with smooth ways to give his number to Harry when the boy himself walked through the front door.

Louis about fell out of his chair when he realized who his latest customer way.

Harry’s face instantly brightened when he saw Louis, “Louis! I didn’t know you work here!”

“Yep,” Louis chuckled as he exaggeratedly threw his arms wide.

Harry laughed at his antics before strolling up to the front counter.

“What can I do for you, Harry?”

“Um, actually, I just came here to browse. I haven’t read anything new in a while and I felt like avoiding the school library.”

“I completely understand. The librarian is great, but the library is lacking.”

“I like her a lot, but I actually like having my own copy so I can write in it. Soooo,” he drawled. “do you have any suggestions for me?”

“Well, curly. You’re going to have to be more specific about what you’re looking for. I have a plethora of books I can recommend.” 

With a dimple popping, Harry grinned before replying, “Fine, fine. How about one of your favorites? Only, make it something not too deep. I’m in need of something light to enjoy.”

Louis thought for a minute before hopping off his chair and leading Harry to a pair of shelves across the store.

“Okay, I’m going to hand you some of my favorites, and then you can decide from there.”

Louis quickly walked down the shelf pulling titles out. He handed Harry: _Hawksong, Devil’s Paintbox, The Singer of All Songs,_ and _The Thief._

“I’m not going to give you any of my biased opinion on these. Just read the backs and pick one for yourself!”

With that, Louis walked back to his station at the desk.

Harry took his sweet time going over the books given to him, before he wandered back over to the cash register. He carefully sat some of the books next to the stack meant to be reshelved, before handing his choice to Louis.

“Ah, _Hawksong_. I read it a couple of times a year, because I’m so in love with it.”

Harry smiled at him, “I’ll have to let you know my thoughts on it.”

As Louis rung up his purchase, Harry distracted himself by looking around at all the bookmarks and ridiculous knick knacks on the counter. It was the perfect time for Louis to make his move.

Harry gave Louis a bright goodbye before making his way out the door with his receipt tucked inside the cover of the book. What he didn’t know yet was that the receipt contained an important piece of information: Louis’ number.

Almost an hour after Harry had left, Louis received a text that said:

_Hey, this is Harry! :)_

-

_Step Three: Meet outside of school_

Then even more time passed. Although Louis had technically already met Harry outside of school, he and Liam agreed that the number exchange did not count.

From the first night Harry had texted him, the two were texting on a fairly regular basis.

It’s cliché, but it was like the two boys instantly clicked. Louis didn’t trust easily, but with Harry, Louis felt like he could truly be free with his inner thoughts and feelings.

Texting this wonderful boy was also giving Louis second thoughts about the plan with Liam. Despite only have a handful of conversations with Harry, Liam still gushed about him on a weekly basis. He would relate to Louis how excited he was about their plan coming together. He believed his senior year would be perfect if he had Harry by his side.

Meanwhile, Louis was the one actually talking to Harry.

He got to see how genuinely sweet the boy is, and don’t get Louis started on what an absolute dork he is. The boy told the worst jokes, but Louis always ended up almost in tears anyway.

Louis could see the two of them becoming best friends, and he was struggling with the idea that it was all based on a false foundation. That’s why Louis resolved within himself that no matter what happened, he would make sure Harry and him could actually be friends. 

It was a crisp, October Friday when Louis decided to make his next move. That night was the school’s homecoming football game. Louis planned on asking Harry to hangout with him there, because who couldn’t resist a bunch of high schoolers throwing a ball around while the rest of the town screamed at them?

Instead of texting Harry about it, Louis decided to bite the bullet and ask him in class.

It was nearing the end of class when everyone is rowdy and not doing their assignment when Louis finally began talking to Harry.

“Hey, Haz. How do you feel about football games?”

Harry tore his intent gaze away from the sheet of paper he was writing on to reply, “They’re okay, I guess. At least it’s nice to look at boys in their uniforms.”

“In that case, would you like to accompany me to the game tonight?”

Harry’s eyes lit up as Louis asked, “Yes! I have to take some photos for the yearbooks, but when I’m done I would love to sit with you and half-heartedly watch a sport I don’t understand.”

Louis burst out laughing, which gained him a disapproving glare from his teacher. 

“Perfect. I’ll text you after school so we can plan when to meet.”

-

Louis was nervous when he first arrived to the crowded stands of the football field. He rarely went to games, and the noises from friendly townspeople greeting one another was already starting to make him uncomfortable.

He found a place well away from the band and student section and anxiously waited for the game to get underway. It was beginning to feel like a true Western, OK fall. Louis could see his breath puff out in front of him, and he was beginning to wish he had a cheap concession stand hot chocolate. From past experience, he knew his butt would be frozen by the end of the game.

Louis could see Harry’s curly head on the sidelines from his seat. The sun was setting, and the orange glow it cast made him see otherworldly. It was a shame that no one was taking this opportunity to capture the beauty in front of them.

Harry continued snapping photos of the cheerleaders and band throughout the pregame show. Once the actual game was underway, he gracelessly walked up and down the sidelines taking photos of the players as they completed passes and made tackles.

Louis was mesmerized by it. Not for the first time, Louis stomach twisted in what he recognized as the feeling he got when he developed a crush.

Although he was not a big football fan, Louis found himself caught up in the game as his school’s team worked to make an early touchdown.

Harry snuck up on him, and Louis about jumped out of his skin as Harry plopped down next to him on the unforgiving bleachers.

“Hiya!”

Louis willed his heart rate to calm down as he turned toward the boy next to him, “Hullo, Harry. I saw you taking all of those fancy pictures. Get any good butt shots?”

Harry’s cheeks turned light pink as he playfully shoved Louis, “That’s inappropriate, Lou.”

“You can tell me the truth. As long as you keep them between us and don’t show the yearbook staff,” Louis joked.

“I really shouldn’t objectify our fellow classmates. I’m sorry if I took it too far.”

Harry shook his head, “I know you’re only kidding.” 

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, and then cheered with the rest of the crowd as their team finally scored.

-

By the end of the game, Louis had forgotten why he was anxious about meeting Harry there in the first place.

Just as they did over text and their brief moments during class, the two boys seamlessly fit together. Louis was able to switch being joking around and being serious with no awkward moments in between.

Louis sat during halftime as Harry watched the marching band. The lights of the field made his eyes glow, and the steam from the hot chocolate clasped between his hands turned his cheeks a light pink.

All he wanted in that moment was to push one of Harry’s curls behind his ear and then slowly kiss his plump lips. Louis shook his head at the thought. He was here for Liam, not himself.

Thinking of Liam, Louis checked his phone. His best friend was in the student with some of his basketball friends, but he promised to check in throughout the game.

Liam: How’s it going??

Louis: Fine, mom.

Liam: Bring him to the diner after! We can all sit together!!

Louis put his phone away without replying. Liam knew Louis would be there. Even if Louis didn’t attend each football game, he was sure to go to the local diner afterwards just to be social.

He nudged Harry to pull his attention away from the teams as they began the third quarter.

“Have you been to Lucy’s before?”

“The diner down the road?” Harry questioned.

“That’s the one. A bunch of us go there after games if you want to join us.”

Harry’s face instantly morphed into his biggest smile, “I would love to eat some cheap diner food with my fellow classmates.”

Louis playfully shoved him, “I was being nice. I truly resent you insulting our town’s lovely diner.”

Harry pulled his hot chocolate out of reach, “Be careful, I really don’t want a lapful of cocoa.” 

“I’ll give you a lapful of something else if you don’t stop being a jerk about me trying to be friends with you.”

Tears started gathering in Harry’s eyes as he gasped through his laughs, “That didn’t even make sense, Lou!”

After both boys had pulled themselves together, Harry slung his free arm around Louis’ shoulders, “In all seriousness, I appreciate you including me. I want nothing more than a friendship with you.”

They goofily smiled at each other, and Louis once again had to remind himself why he was building this friendship.

When there were only two minutes left in the game and it was obvious their school was going to win, Louis and Harry made their way to the parking lot where their cars were. Louis had convinced his mom it was a good idea for him to take her beat up minivan for the night. He was making a sincere effort to socialize after all. 

Louis waved Harry off with a promise to meet him at the dinner as the boy climbed into an Oldsmobile that had seen better days.

-

Louis walked into a crowd of loud, rambunctious high schoolers that were high off a win against a team in their class. It was nearing 11 PM, but that meant nothing to the students currently consuming soda and syrupy sugar on pancakes.

He held the door open for a concerned looking Harry, and then ushered him towards a corner booth where Liam and his other friends were already squished.

Louis allowed Harry to sit next to Liam in the tight space while he sat himself on the corner opposite from Harry.

Liam instantly started a conversation with Harry and Louis smiled into his menu at his friend’s eagerness.

At first, Louis was fine seeing the two of them interact. This was why Louis had befriended Harry in the first place, right? These feelings quickly vanished as Harry’s attention stay focused on Liam and only him throughout their meal. It was painful watching the two laugh together through a series of conversation Louis was not a part of.

Louis was not above admitting to himself that he was jealous. He had become use to talking to Harry without Liam’s presence. At the game, Harry was wrapped up in talking with Louis. It was like he was the only person present in the bleachers. Now, Louis was witnessing how Harry was able to make everyone he talked to feel that way.

The basketball player on his right was telling Louis a story, and he halfheartedly listened as he moved pieces of pancakes around his plate.

Finally, Finally. The nightmare of watching Harry and Liam together ended, and they were able to pay their bills.

As Harry ambled over to his car, Liam pulled Louis into a sideways embrace.

“Thanks for doing this, man. I had a really great time talking to Harry, and it’s all because you were able to bring him here.”

Louis swatted Liam away, “It’s no problem. I’m just fulfilling my duty as a friend.”

His sarcasm went right over Liam’s Harry filled head and he only smiled at Louis’ response.

“If you keep this up, we’ll be together by the end of the semester!”

“Calm down, Lime. There’s still two months of the semester left. We’ll see where this goes.”

Liam frowned at him, but quickly recovered as the pair said goodnight and Liam headed for his truck.

Louis then made his way over to Harry who was leaning against the minivan.

“Did you have an okay time tonight?” He asked as he positioned himself next to the boy.

“Yeah, I had a blast! Thanks for inviting me out.”

“I see you and Liam were having a nice time together,” Louis said innocently.

Harry smiled at him, “Yeah, he’s really nice! Sure does talk a lot.” 

“He always has, but he means well. That’s Liam. Always wanting everyone to feel included.”

Harry leaned closer to Louis, “I actually missed talking to you.”

“Oh, really?” Louis raised an eyebrow as he also began leaning toward his companion. 

The boys were silent as their breaths puffed white between them. They leaned even closer and Louis noticed Harry staring at his mouth.

Harry’s lips were just about to touch his when Louis pulled away. 

Louis forced out a laughed, “Well, we’ll have plenty of time this weekend to talk again.”

He could tell Harry was startled by Louis’ sudden shift away, because he suddenly stepped away from Louis’ car, “Oh, of course.”

“I’ll talk to you later. Text me when you get home, young man!” Louis then gave an awkward wave as he slid into the minivan.  
-

_Step Four: Talk up Liam_

Despite the awkwardness at the diner, the boys continued building their friendship.  
It was now the first week of December, and it felt like Louis was running out of time. It was safe to say that him and Harry were now inseparable. 

Harry would come by the bookstore when Louis was working just so they could exchange remarks about the books Louis had recommended.

On the weekends, the boys would spend time at each other’s houses doing homework, playing video games, or simply marathoning movies on their couches. 

Louis was truly having trouble with the final step in the simple plan he had laid out with Liam back in August. For almost a full month after talking to Harry at the diner, all Liam could talk about was the conversations they had. He would ask Louis for weekend updates after he spent time with Harry, and when the two hangout with each other, all Liam wanted to discuss was the curly haired boy.

It had tapered off a bit once Louis suggested Liam give Louis space to work their plan out on his own, but Louis will still receive nudges in the hallway when Liam passed him and Harry by.

Whenever Louis was presented with an opportunity to talk about Liam, it was like his tongue suddenly froze in his throat. He physically could not force himself to utter words about Liam that would lead him and Harry into a relationship.

The reality of the matter was that Louis wanted to be the one in a relationship with Harry. While Liam was talking about Harry, Louis was thinking about how they had almost kissed. It felt like he was betraying Liam by falling for his best friend’s crush. The stress of not knowing what to do was always there pressing down on him.

He knew Liam had hoped that Louis would be able to get them together by the time the semester was over, so with a little less than three weeks until it was over, Louis kicked himself into gear.

When the boys were texting, Louis would text funny stories about Liam. The times Harry and Louis were face to face, Louis would tell Harry about how sweet Liam was and how he believed he was a catch. Any boy would be the luckiest male in the world with Liam on their arm.

Sometimes Harry would indulge Louis and ask questions about Liam, but other times Louis felt like Harry was getting frustrated at Louis’ hints that he should give Liam a chance as more than a casual acquaintance. 

It all came to a head on the last day of the semester. 

Kids were hyped on sugar from candy grams and stress from final exams.

Louis may not want to stay in his small town forever, but there was something about Christmas that made him feel safe and secure in the proverbial arms of the town.

The streets were lined with lights that were older than Louis was. Christmas music played out of the speakers downtown where Louis worked, and the chill air was perfect for getting a hot chocolate from the local coffee shop before moseying around the boutiques.

The icing on top of Louis’ Christmas cake was the fact that his birthday is the day before Christmas. Not many people at school knew about it, but Louis’ family always made sure that he felt special on a day reserved for him, not for the holidays.

It was after class let out on their last day, and Louis’ only obligation was meeting Liam at his house to exchange gifts before Liam went on vacation that night.

Harry and Louis were sitting at the coffee shop down the road from the school when Harry brought it up.

“Lou, why does it seem like you really want Liam and I to be in a relationship?”

Louis thought about lying for approximately three seconds before he decided Harry should know that was exactly what he had been trying to do.

“I’m not going to lie to you, because you have become one of my best friends over the last few months. Ever since Liam first laid eyes on you, he’s had a crush. He asked me if I would help him and you get together. Liam really wanted that to happen before this semester was over.”

Harry’s face turned more into a frown as Louis spoke, “So, you became friends with me, because Liam wanted to use you to get to me?”

“That’s what it was at first, but then I got to know you and learned what an amazing person you are. You make me laugh when no one else can. I’ve told you things in a few months that took me years to tell Liam. It’s like I’ve found something missing in my life. I wasn’t lying when I told you you’re one of my best friend’s now.” 

Louis was almost panting after the words spilled from his mouth, but Harry gave him no rest as he began replying in his slow, southern drawl, “I’m going to be honest with you since you’ve decided to be honest with me here. Yeah, I’m mad that our friendship didn’t start from you simply having good intentions, but I can overlook that because of what I’m about to tell you. If Liam has liked me for so long, he should have come to me himself. I don’t like Liam. I probably never will. Louis, you’re the one I like. Despite what I’ve just found out, those feelings aren’t going to change anytime soon.”

“What you said about us clicking is the same feeling I have experienced. You make me feel secure with who I am and where I want to go in life. We’re young, but I don’t want senior year to be the end for us. I want to continue navigating the world, but I want to do it with you. So, what do you say, Louis? Will try being more than friends with me, so maybe we can create an adventure outside of this town together?”

Harry looked innocent and hopeful. Louis didn’t want to know what his face was currently doing. He was panicking. The boy had accepting in October that he had strong feelings for Harry, but he had also told himself that putting his feelings aside was the best for the situation.

Harry’s confession had flipped Louis’ conception of the whole situation. Nowhere in the plan had he thought out what to do if Harry fell for him instead of Liam. In the almost minute it took for him to come up with a reply, Louis’ brain practically shut down. 

“It’s not meant to turn out like this. You’re supposed to be with Liam, and I am supposed to be the best friends that hold you two together.” 

“Louis, you don’t get to decided how people feel and how exactly events are going to unfold,” Harry replied.

“This meeting has been lovely, but I- I have to go to Liam’s now. We’re exchanging Christmas gifts and all that. I’ll see you around, Harry.”

With that, Louis practically ran out the door.

He ran a few blocks away from the shop before leaning against a building to catch his breath. All he could think about was the disappointed look on Harry’s face as Louis brushed him off.

With shaking hands, Louis fished his phone out of his pocket and called Liam for a ride.

-

The car ride to Liam’s house was awkwardly silent. Liam would ask Louis what had happened and if he was okay, but all Louis could do was assure Liam that he would tell him everything once they were safely at his house.

After getting comfortable on the mound of pillows on Liam’s bed, Louis felt okay enough to spill the bad news to Liam.

“Liam, I have something to tell you.”

“You’re scaring me, Lou. Whatever it is cannot be that bad, and I promise I’ll help you through it. The only thing I will not do is help you bury the body,” Liam tried to joke.

“It’s about Harry.”

“What about him?” Liam asked.

Usually when Louis brought up Harry, Liam instantly jumped on the topic and wanted to hear everything he was to say. Maybe if Louis had paid more attention to Liam over the past month, he would have saw what was about to happen.

“I’ve been trying so hard to get you two together, but today I found out that I have utterly failed at it. Liam, Harry told me he doesn’t like you. I’m so sorry, but he told me he wants to be with me, not you.”

Louis couldn’t look Liam in the eyes while he talked. It was only when Liam placed his hand on Louis’ leg that he brought his head up from his chest.

“Oh, Lou. I should be the one apologizing, not you.”

Louis could feel his mouth begin to open in protest, but Liam quickly hushed him.

“It was me who forced you to get close to him, and you selflessly went along with my mad idea. Some friend I’ve been these last few months. After the night at the diner, I could tell that Harry liked you. I really should’ve have told you instead of letting this happen.” 

“Don’t feel guilty, Li. We both take some blame for this. When we made the plan, I should have told you to grow a pair and talk to him yourself.”

Liam gave a loud laugh and playfully punched Louis in the arm, “You’re right. There’s also another reason why I decided to give up on Harry though.”

Louis silently raised an eyebrow in reply. 

Liam gave a huff before saying, “I may have been talking to Zayn Malik a lot lately. He’s really sweet, and we’ve made plans to go out after the holidays.”

“You fucker!” Louis yelled, “I can’t believe you’ve kept this from me!”

Liam rubbed the back of his head as he explained, “Again, it’s my fault that I didn’t tell you to stop the whole Harry thing. In my defense, I knew you two had become really close, and I didn’t want to ruin that. Also, Zayn asked me not to tell anyone, because he isn’t out yet.”

With a dramatic sigh, Louis replied, “Fine, Fine. I forgive you.”

Louis suddenly had a lap full of Liam, but he cuddled into the warmth of his best friend instead of fighting back. They were having a moment, after all.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Liam spoke again, “What are you going to do about Harry?”

“Nothing, I guess. I completely blew it today. He told me how he felt, and I ran out the door. He probably never wants to see me again.”

Liam gave him a squeeze from his position wrapped around Louis, “I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Think about it for a bit, and then decide what to do, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis answered faintly.

-

It was Christmas Eve, Louis’ birthday. It was supposed to be a grand day he spent lounging around his house basking in the attention of his family. Instead, Louis was stuck at the bookstore. His boss was sick, and had begged Louis to work the day for her. He knew it was one of their busiest days, because last minute shoppers had nowhere else to turn, so he grudgingly agreed.

He was still confused and frustrated with what happened with Harry that Tuesday, so he wrapped himself in his warmest coat and walked the almost three miles from his house to the shop.

The day dragged by slowly even with the uptick in customers. Louis was thankful when 5 in the evening rolled around and he was able to begin his long walk back through the quickly approaching night.

Louis stuffed his hands into his pockets for warmth and tried his best to bury his face inside his jacket. He was halfway home when a familiar Oldsmobile pulled alongside him.

The window rolled down as the car slowly chugged along, “Can I give you a ride?” Harry asked.

Here was his opportunity. Louis could either walk away and leave the mess he made with Harry be, or he could try to untangle it.

“I’ve been looking for you. I went to your house, but your mom told me you went to work today. By the time I got to the store, you were already gone. I didn’t text you, because I wasn’t sure if you would answer...” Harry trailed off.

“Sorry,” Louis mumbled.

The moment to fix everything had been presented to Louis on a silver platter, yet he couldn’t find the right words. Anxiety wrapped around his throat and mind, and a slew of “what ifs” were all he could think.

Harry’s fingers were wrapped tightly around the steering wheel with nerves, yet Louis continued awkwardly looking out the passenger window as they neared his house. The rest of the short ride was passed with So This is Christmas quietly coming from the radio.

When Harry rolled up along the curb outside his house, Louis panicked at the thought of leaving without saying anything.

“Look, I know this may be awkward, but I really need to talk to you.”

“Just…wait a second. I have something I want to give you before you say anything else.”

Louis watched as Harry turned around in his seat to rummage through the back of the car. When he turned back to Louis, he offered him two wrapped presents.

He silently looked between the offered gifts and Harry before tentatively placing them in his lap.

As he began to open the first gift, Harry spoke, “One is for your birthday and one is for Christmas. Sorry they’re both handmade, but I don’t have a lot of spending money. And I completely understand if you don’t want them, because of everything...”

Louis had stopped with the gift and watched Harry as he sheepishly ran his hands through the curls at the back of his head. He looked so vulnerable and scared, and Louis was ashamed that he had made such a pretty boy feel that way.

Before continuing, he rested his hand over Harry’s where it lay on his own thigh and have it a reassuring squeeze. Then he ripped away the paper on the first gift. 

It was a cd that Harry had burned. Louis looked over the tracklist and saw some of the songs the two had belted out in car rides together along with a few Louis had never heard before. As Louis stared at the cd beneath its hard cover, he thought back to weekend trips to Sonic for happy hour when they would blast Genghis Khan by Miike Snow and Handclap by Fitz and the Tantrums. Some of the other songs included Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional and The Anchor by Bastille.

He could only hope that he would be able to make the songs into new memories that also included Harry. Without saying anything, Louis began opening the larger of the two gifts.

What he found was a framed collage of photos the two had taken over the semester. There was a photo of them at the book stop and even a shot one of Louis’ sisters had taken of them without their knowledge. The two were wrapped in blankets on his couch engrossed in whatever was on the tv, but their sides were solidly pressed together. Louis’ favorite had to be the one in the center, which was a grainy one Harry had taken for snapchat at the football game. Louis flashed back to the night when he knew without a doubt that Harry was starting to take Louis’ heart for himself.

“Wow, Harry.”

“Is that a good wow, or…?”

“This is one of the sweetest gifts I have ever received. I can’t believe you took the time to give these to me despite how I acted last time we met. Harry, I am so sorry for running out on you the other day. It’s not excuse, but I couldn’t think clearly, so I ran instead.”

Warm fingers gripped his chin and lifted his face up to meet Harry’s green eyes.

“I’ve already forgiven you for how you reacted. It must have come as a surprise after all. You’re only human, we can’t control how we feel. If you don’t want to be friends anymore, let me know and I’ll be gone. I couldn’t let things ends like that.”

Louis moved his hands up to Harry’s warm ones and gripped them until the two were holding hands between the front seats while facing each other.

“I never want to stop being friends with you. The reason I left was because I felt guilty about Liam. I didn’t want to hurt him, but I realize that the whole time I’ve only been hurting you and me.”

He took a breath before continuing, “I’ve had feelings for you since October when we finally stopped texting and starting spending actual time together. I know I didn’t start out being honest with you, but I want to start now. I’ve talked to Liam, and he agrees with you that he should have talked to you himself. Now, if you still feel the same you did last week, I want to be completely honest in telling you I feel the same about you. I want to give us a go.”

A smile slowly bloomed on Harry’s face as he gripped Louis’ hands tighter.

“We obviously have a lot to work on, but all I want for Christmas is to start a relationship with you.”

Louis laughed loudly and then smirked, “Okay, Mariah. I think I can make your wish come true.”

With that, the boy’s eyelashes fluttered as they slowly leaned towards each other and their lips met. It was soft and sweet, and Louis was mentally kicking himself for not fixing the situation as soon as he developed feelings for Harry.

They both pulled back and silently grinned at each other. It may be their senior year in school and they had no idea what their future held, but both boys were willing to make the choice to work their relationship out.

With one finally peck on the lips, Louis slipped out of the car and made his way to the front door.

Maybe Liam’s plan wasn’t so bad after all.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my [tumblr](http://www.musketrois.tumblr.com).


End file.
